dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Autonomous Ultra Instinct (ability)
(Aura; Goku) |similar = Advanced Movement Analysis Spirit Bomb Super Saiyan }} is a mental state used by Whis and his disciples, Beerus and Goku. It is notorious among the Supreme Kais and Gods of Destruction for being exceptionally difficult to master, even for gods. Goku attains this state during the Tournament of Power. Usage and Power Users can automatically react to any threat without the need to acknowledge it. Their bodies can continuously adapt even while in battle. The first known user of this ability is Whis, who later teaches it to Beerus. Whis often uses this ability against Goku and Vegeta during training, and reveals its existence at around the time of Frieza's revenge. In the manga's Zen Exhibition Match, Beerus uses it against the other Gods of Destruction, enabling him to handle multiple Gods of Destruction simultaneously; however, he is eventually restrained by Mosco due to his imperfect technique. Goku's Ultra Instinct In the climax of the special, [[This is the Ultimate Battle in all the Universes! Son Goku vs Jiren!!|''This is the Ultimate Battle in all the Universes! Son Goku vs Jiren!!]],'' Goku enters a unique state that neither the Great Priest nor Whis are certain about. Due to Goku's incredibly fast movements and reflexes, Whis, Beerus and the other Gods speculate that it is a form of Ultra Instinct. According to Whis, Goku accomplished this by breaking the "shell" to his deeper potential, after his willpower collides with the Universe 7 Spirit Bomb. Goku's speed increases drastically as even Dyspo and Toppo are unable to register his movements. He casually avoids Toppo's Justice Flash by walking. This state is far more effective in battle than X20 Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken and allows Goku to fight on par with Jiren, who has surpassed even the level of a God of Destruction. Goku's ki in this state is stated by observers to be very hot yet frighteningly calm. Gohan, Piccolo, and Vegeta all point out that Goku moves and fights differently than usual. Piccolo also notes that Goku is constantly evolving throughout his battle with Jiren, to the point that Goku seems to have a slight advantage over the Pride Trooper. This state, however, is only temporary as Goku eventually loses his abilities, resulting in Jiren blocking his final attack and sending him flying with a Power Impact. It is not completely clear how this form is attained, not even to Goku himself. Appearance When Goku enters this state, his hair is slightly spikier and more solid, with no loose strands. His eyes take on a more stern, defined shape, sporting silver-colored irises and visible pupils (similar to Super Saiyan 3 and Super Saiyan God). He also gains a complex silver and blue aura consisting of rippling, fire-like energy, complete with sparkling particles traveling upwards much like Super Saiyan Blue before it. Promotional art for the Dragon Ball Super anime depicted the aura as red. Game appearances Ultra Instinct appears as a transformation for Goku in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle under the name Ultra Instinct "Omen". *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' Trivia *This technique closely resembles the real-life martial art concept of '|無心|lit. "Empty Mind"}}, a mental state that highly-trained martial artists are said to be capable of entering during combat. It is essentially a moment where their body reacts without the need of having any specific intentions or plans in mind, having refined their instincts and intuition to a level where they can respond to any threat without the need for thought. *In the promotional images of Goku's form he was shown with a red aura apart from the blue one and with energy rings around his body. None of these features are shown in the episode when the form debuts. *This technique is very similar to the Power of Nothingness used by Gouken of the street fighter series. *Goku's voice effect in Ultra Instinct form which was double-voiced is similar to when Goku became Super Saiyan for the first time (Hideyuki Hori was playing the "second" voice). Gallery References Site Navigation es:La doctrina egoísta pl:Migatte no Goku'i Category:Transformations Category:Supportive techniques Category:Techniques Category:Deities